Autumn's Loss
by Viral
Summary: Ororo finds herself dispirited when she receives no response to her call for love in Remy. When Remy finally does find courage within himself, Ororo’s heart is lost in Autumn’s cold. By small demand, also, Chapter 3.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Autumn's Loss  
  
Summary: Ororo finds herself dispirited when she receives no response to her call for love in Remy. When Remy finally does find courage within himself, Ororo's heart is lost in Autumn's cold.  
  
Author's Notes: Just a quick story. Trying to overcome writer's block and get back into the writing mood.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Storm, Gambit, or the X-Men alike. This is fan fiction; a fan's version of expression in which he/she wishes to portray character(s) aside from the creator's original concepts.  
  
The story begins...  
  
Autumn has quickly approached, and as the heat departs, so does every hope I have ever had of being loved. Being truly loved. My name is Ororo Munroe. I am a mutant with the ability to control the elements of nature, simply meaning I can control all the purity of the weather. Sadly, that is what people see me purely as --- a weather witch. Can they not realize that I am just as normal as they? Desiring the same affections and love that they throw to each other daily.  
  
I felt that way about a certain Cajun once, Remy Lebeau. But I suppose it is just my destiny to go without the love of a spouse. Maybe I shall never feel that burning in my heart and that rush of excitement of someone kneeling to their knees, presenting me with a ring that would seal our love and us together, forever. Sometimes I would ride on the clouds, just dreaming of such an occurrence, hoping in my heart, and believing for the slightest bit that could be.  
  
I cannot believe I feel so empty, so lonely, after telling Remy how I felt last week. It was a mellow setting, about an hour after dinner. I remember every little detail: that my hair was pinned up loosely, falling across my shoulders and back. That his red eyes were so intense and deep in thought when I placed my hand gently on his arm and then slipped it into his palm. That I was sure he felt the exact same way about me.  
  
My words were not heavy or thought out when I said, "Remy, I love you and I need you." But his vacuous facial expression said it all. He did not understand what I meant, and furthermore did not feel the same way. I watched him for a long time, slowly taking my hand away from his as he refused to say any words. Finally, my legs were rushing with blood and before I knew it I was running off of the balcony where we once stood.  
  
Now, I am here. Laying near the bank of the pond behind the Xavier's Mansion. Alone. My blue eyes seem to reflect the sadness of the water as I feel my heart trying to push the tears out of my eyes. But I don't allow it. Red eyes. Blue eyes. Red eyes? I turn around to see Remy behind me, standing with that vacuous facial expression again. Looking absolutely retarded, and I realize that was one of the expressions I used to admire. But now it seemed as if I loathed it with every breath I took, and finally I can't stand to look at his face anymore. I turn back towards the water, and I do not speak.  
  
"Stormy," he begins, but before he can continue I turn around to face him with ferocity.  
  
"Do not call me by that ridiculous name! If I were not trying to rest in this late hour you would be lightning bolt material right now!" I snap at him. I never did like the nickname 'Stormy', but when I realized my affection for Remy it became almost a pet name, and I enjoyed it. Now I do not.  
  
"Ororo," he says, bending down and finally sitting on the grass. My eyes are still focused on him as he pulls grass from the ground and casually tosses it back down, "I'm sorry, chere. Remy did not know how to respond to you." Oh no! The foolish apology. How I despise the way he changes from first person to third person when he is speaking of himself. The grammatically incorrect fool! Yet, the sound of his voice soothes me. During the past week he avoided me, refused to speak in my presence. I would catch him flirting with Rogue, but I would not say anything. I would turn around and go the opposite direction before he even noticed I was there. "Remy not worthy of your beauty, Stormy. Remy not worthy of a goddess."  
  
"Remy, I am not a goddess!" I said, and it rolls off my tongue. Finally, I was able to admit it to myself. I am not a goddess. "I am a normal woman with an extraordinary ability. You are so foolish, Remy! Perhaps you and Rogue are right for each other. Perhaps I should find myself someone else to love."  
  
His eyes went to sadness on the approach of my last words. He scoots close to me on the ground. I turn away from him, looking back to the dark water where the moonlight reflected its glowing face and the leaves that fell made their gentle ripples. He finally spoke, "Like who, chere?"  
  
"Remy, there is no one else I would rather love. But I suppose it is too late now. Despite how you feel for me now, I must admit I could never feel the same about you."  
  
"But you have to Stormy!"  
  
"Do not call me by that name!" I yell at him as I pick up myself with a gentle gust of wind beneath my body. Slowly, I make my way back towards the Institute and he refuses to get up and at least try to convince me.  
  
The wind carries a mumble from his mouth to my ears as I step onto the patio, "I love you, Stormy. I need you..."  
  
My heart aches. Deep within myself I feel the turbulence, and I know that within my heart I love him. But I refuse to turn around and admit it. Perhaps this yearning will depart from me some day. It does not look that way, though. 


	2. 2

Title: Autumn's Loss Summary: Ororo finds herself dispirited when she receives no response to her call for love in Remy. When Remy finally does find courage within himself, Ororo's heart is lost in Autumn's cold. Author's Notes: Thanks for all the constructive criticism in the reviews. I didn't realize how vague the story was until you mentioned it. Hopefully, this will answer those questions that are lingering.  
  
--  
  
"Remy," I call to the Cajun as he looks over the cold, still pond. My red hair bounces behind me with no draft or wind to make it look like a fiery cloud under the moonlight. I know he won't turn around to face me. My voice was very soprano compared to the domineering power of Ororo's voice and I could gather that the only sound he wanted to hear was Ororo's words of forgiveness in his ears.  
  
Now, I probably shouldn't be in their business, but I have too. My name is Jean Grey. Many people seem me as a prancing little prissy girl who thinks of herself too much. I guess it is partly my fault that they see me like this. But Ororo and Remy have interpreted me correctly. They are a few of the true friends I have, and it is a shame. I know they are my true friends because I can read their thoughts. And that is why I have the urge to help them now. Even though most people would see me as being nosey right now, I cannot stand to see both of them sad over a slight misunderstanding of silence.  
  
I sigh as I walk behind him and stop as my feet reach only inches behind his back. He is still sitting on the grass where Ororo had left him before she walked off. His red eyes do not turn around to face me and I find it hard to speak now. But I do. "Remy, I know how you feel: hurt, broken, lost," I pause as I look down to the top of his head, brown hair sitting still on top of his still lifeless façade. "Remy, I know you love Ororo more than anything else in the world. But why couldn't you tell her that when she first spilled all her emotions to you on the balcony that night?"  
  
He continues to sit there, manly posture, obviously trying to keep the cool of the Cajun. The last thing anyone could see was the champion of romance, Remy LeBeau, shed a tear because of a woman. "Jean, Remy dun feel like talkin right now. I see you tomorrow, chere. Remy goin to get some rest."  
  
As he stands up I step back but I do not allow him to leave me before attempting again to make him open up. "Remy, why?"  
  
"Look at me Jean! I'm a dirty Cajun!" he yells and his voice is carried across the wind currents as they pick up and the pond begins to display small ripples and waves. By the time he starts speaking again, there is sadness in his voice instead of anger and his tone is almost down to a whisper, "I'm a swamp rat and my Stormy be a goddess."  
  
"Remy," I walk over to him and lift his head up with my hand against his rugged chin, "Ororo wants you to realize that she is not a goddess. She is a normal woman. She doesn't need or yearn for adoration or worship. She wants love. She wants your love."  
  
"No she doesn't," he shakes his jaw away from my palm and pushes pass me as he makes his way up the sloping hill back towards the mansion.  
  
"How can you say that?" I ask, still standing in the same position. Now our backs are to each other as he stops walking.  
  
"Jean, she walked away from me. She not want Remy anymore."  
  
"Yes she does," I turn around to face him, but he is still facing the red brick exterior of the mansion, which is covered by the nighttime shadows.  
  
"No she doesn't Jean!" he is yelling again, and the same as before, his voice loses volume when he continues, "She left me. I tell her I love her and she walked away."  
  
"And you didn't chase her."  
  
"Remy chases nobody."  
  
"You should chase her," I say, pausing as he finally turns around to face me, "She's the only woman you have ever loved this way. You can't allow her to squeeze out of your little kinetic fingers."  
  
"She won't even let me call her Stormy no more! She dun want me!"  
  
"Remy, listen to me!" I silence him and walk up the hill to look him eye to eye, although he is over 6 feet and I am not. "You know as well as I do that Ororo hides all her emotions deep inside of her. It's not because she wants to, but she has to. Having the ability to control the weather and manipulate it in anyway has to be one gruesome thing. Knowing exactly how every current of wind is moving everywhere on the planet. Hearing all the noises made by every single step in the hydrologic cycle. Feeling every bit of the pain that the skies endure when the electrons in the air charge static electricity into a lightning bolt. Remy, if she were to release her emotions the way you expect her to, imagine the devastation! It's not her job to let loose everything for you. You have to chase her down and run her over with your love and she'll open up as best she can."  
  
He is staring in my eyes now; understand every bit of the words I am saying as my mental abilities connect Ororo's painful emotions to his heart. I continue, "By walking away she is not portraying the idea that she no longer loves you. She feels, by your rejection the first time, so much depression it is immeasurable. Now, you're overwhelming her with a sudden outburst of your affections after a week of flirting with Rogue. It is a bit uncanny to expect her to drop all her former emotions for new ones right away. She still loves you, Remy Lebeau. Chase her."  
  
"Chase her..." he repeats as his thoughts trail off to all the possibilities. "T'ank you, Jean." He bends down and envelops me in a hug so tight I can feel the rushing pulse of blood through his arms. He hurries into the mansion, and I see Scott waiting for me at the door. I approach him with a slight smile on my face and I allow him to hold me.  
  
"That's a good thing you did, honey," Scott says as we both walk back into the mansion, hand-in-hand. "Do you think it will work out, though?"  
  
"Ororo is a puzzling woman, Scott. I can't begin to fathom what to expect when something involves her. But I know that she loves Remy, and Remy loves her." 


	3. 3

Title: Autumn's Loss

Summary: Ororo finds herself dispirited when she receives no response to her call for love in Remy. When Remy finally does find courage within himself, Ororo's heart is lost in Autumn's cold.

Author's Notes: Honestly, I did not expect this story to be continued, but I fell in love with it. Pray for my Cajun accent [or the lack thereof].

--

My blue eyes are black under the shadows of the night sky as the wind began to pick up speed and clouds covered the bright moon. Not a star could be seen as the darkness of the clouds became oppressive to their shining glory. My white hair whips behind me in the wind as I sit upon the ledge of the roof. My legs are crossed, dangling along the side of the mansion exterior. I keep asking myself how could I fall in love with such a narcissistic man. And before I could ever open my eyes to answer this question, each time, I would remember his wide smile and his unique eyes.

That is the way I connect with a lot of people. When I look into their eyes it as if I can feel every emotion and every truth they have ever encountered. The eyes are said to be the window to one's soul. In a way, I believe that is true, but the transparency of the window will only show so much because it is nothing but a broad tunnel. For this reason, Remy's eyes are not the windows to his soul. Each red pupil against its black pupil told every story of his heart... except one. I have never been able to decipher the truth of his affections for me, or for anyone else. Is his past so broken that he has learned to hide them?

I should be the one to talk. I am unable to release my emotions as others do, lest there be a maelstrom of unimaginable power. Sometimes, I imagine what it would be like to let go and be free. Then an unexpected roll of thunder, gust of wind, or fall of flooding rains would bring me back to reality. These are my only regrets of having these extraordinary abilities to control the weather. Despite every effort to control them and live a normal life, these abilities are directly affected by my emotions.

Perhaps it would have been better if I had never told Remy of such feelings things would be better. By chance, I should have kept them buried in my heart until a night of undying passion and spontaneous revelation. But that would have never happened. Remy was always fearful of true romance and I never gave a single person the chance to do so after my incident with Forge.

"Stormy?" I hear a heavy, deep voice behind me and I nearly jump off the roof when I turn around to face him. His trench coat is waving in the air like a flag, hanging off of his shoulders.

"Remy, I asked you nicely before not to refer to me by that name."

--

Remy speaks:

"Ororo," I say, soundin out every part as easy as I can. "Gambit knows you don't hate him."

She speaks before I can continue, cuttin me off, making me feel lesser. Once again, I feel like de unwort'y swamp rat. "Remy, no one ever mentioned hating you. I just do not wish to see your face, and if you do not remove yourself from my presence within the next five seconds, I shall bid the clouds to remove you."

Her words are piercin, but dat has never stopped me before. "Stormy," I say again, challengin her, "De truth is you love me and Remy loves you."

"Really, Gambit?" she says as she stands up, d'en turns around to face me. Lightnin is protrudin from her eyes and the sky is followin her example with thunder accompanyin it. I would have run away, having felt her fury before, but dis time? No. I can see that de lightnin is only to hide her tears.

I walk to her and de skies calm down as she stands still except for de wind blowing her beautiful hair. "Remy sick of lyin and sick of not havin his Stormy," I place a massive hand on her soft face and she gently rubs against it, "Gambit love you, chere."

She looks at me for a second, and then all of a sudden her face changes from peaceful to angry. "If I recall correctly, Remy Lebeau, you said those exact same words to Rogue a few years back. Is this somehow your practiced way back into forgiveness? I would hope not!" Her anger was far beyond anything I could surpass, 'specially when my body was sent flyin backward by a gust of wind into a brick wall, leadin up to de higher elevation of de roof.

"Ah! Stormy!"

"I warned you not to call me by that name!" I watch her tall figure, much shorter than mine, walk towards my fallen body. I am laying on the roof's floor, wondering what will happen next with nothin in mind. Dere is no way I could pull out de cards on my Stormy.

Den, she stops moving when she looks into my eyes. "Your eyes," she says as she begins to walk again den kneels down to my side. "They do not lie. Despite what the stereotype of a thief is, I know, being a thief myself, that lying is not always a constant characteristic. And your eyes, tell me they love me."

I don't know what to say now. And I don't say anythin when she kisses my lips gently, den looks at me with those blue eyes that travel into eternity. 

"Remy Lebeau, I love you too." My lips are dragged into yet another kiss, so crisp and refreshin that I pray it never has to leave.

"Stormy?"

"Yes, Remy?"

I sigh as I pull her down with me onto the mansion roof for a never-endin kiss of passion. Stormy. Dat name tells me everything. Her heart is as gently as a late autumn snowstorm, yet sometimes as torrential as an early autumn hurricane. A light drizzle falls from the night sky, as we lay there on the roof, but not a bit of rain touches Stormy or myself. Dat Stormy of mine is an amazing gal. 

"Orageux, je t'aime." Stormy, I love you.

--

Jean speaks:

Sorry. I was being nosey again. I know it's a bad habit but I couldn't help it. Scott and I watched from the central tower. We saw everything. I had to save Scott from falling off the roof in laughter when he saw Remy get his butt whipped by Ororo. I must admit, seeing him get blown away was hilarious.

It's morning now. Remy and Ororo are inseparable. They refuse to leave the roof and come down for dinner. Holding hands, telling stories, kissing periodically. Scott keeps commending me on a job well done, bringing two people who not only deserved, but also needed each other together in bliss. I believe that without my help they would have eventually found each other. True love never fails.

Autumn is continuing the same way it was before, almost. The trees are continually losing their leaves. I suppose that is Autumn's loss. As for Remy... he has no loss.


End file.
